


Little Secrets

by Flower_Sheep



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, because i love that webtoon so much, because this tag needs it fjdslfjsd, happy new year, im speedrunning this fic, this is also based on a song from brass and sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Before New Year's, Bad and Skeppy tell each other a secret, as a tradition every year.There is a slight change however as Skeppy have spilled one more secret after the countdown.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED A WARM UP BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN WEEKS
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS
> 
> FIC BASED OFF A COMPOSITION CALLED "Little Secrets" BY A MILLION IN VERMILLION AND ISABELLA LEVAN
> 
> LISTEN TO IT OR I'LL BECOME VURB AND EAT YOUR TOES (jk you don't have to but i HIGHLY suggest you do)
> 
> song: https://youtu.be/2kOiPm6AUmg
> 
> *speedrun music intensifies*

It was New Year's eve, the lights from the Christmas tree (Leftover from Christmas. Bad and Skeppy were lazy to take it down) glistened in the slightly dark room. The T.V showing the New Year's Ball dropping occupied most of the light in the room. There was five minutes on the clock until the New Year.

Skeppy and Bad were lying on the floor on the stomachs, giggling about stories from the year and singing along to the music the performers were singing on the T.V.

There was one minute on the clock.

"Oooh, Bad! It's time to tell our secrets!" Skeppy exclaimed. Bad blushed hard. "Uh. You can go first," Bad stuttered and adjusted his position into a cross legged position. "Okay!" Skeppy said and thought of a secret he would tell Bad.

Forty seconds.

"Your minecraft horse did actually die. A couple of times actually. I switched my horse with yours and I begged Mega a couple of times to spawn an exact replica of your horse," Skeppy admitted regretfully. Bad let out an "oh".

Thirty seconds.

Bad rubbed the back of his neck. He stuttering and stumbling over his words.

"I don't really have a secret, haha," Bad chuckled lightly. "I feel like I've been transparent with you throughout the whole year."

Twenty seconds.

Bad was looking everywhere besides Skeppy. Skeppy was skeptical. He knew his best friend just as well as Bad knows himself. So, why was he hesitating? They've done this since high school. The whole reason they made up this whole tradition was to leave their secrets behind and head into the new year with a weight off their shoulder.

Skeppy sat up and rested a hand on his shoulder

All Skeppy wants to do is be there for him.

Ten.

Bad tensed.

Nine.

"I-"

Eight

"I like you. As in I'm in love with you" Bad said.

Seven.

Bad looked in pain.

Six.

Bad curled into himself

Five.

Skeppy shuffled a little closer towards him.

Four.

Bad looked up and Skeppy was right in front of him.

Three.

So close.

Two.

They leaned in, their lips hovering over each other.

One.

Skeppy placed a hand on Bad's cheek and closed the gap between them. Fireworks from the T.V and outside their house resonated. Whoops and cheers and celebration was heard for the new year.

Skeppy pulled back slightly. "I had one more secret."

"Hm?"

"I'm in love with you too."


End file.
